What the Mailman Dropped
by The Hodge Podge Kid
Summary: Letters from various characters...written to other characters. Thoughts, confessions, promises, the usual things you find in a letters that were never sent. Things that could never be said in person...DISCONTINUED.
1. To: Zane From: Syrus

Hello again...anyone looking at this is probably wondering what the heck it is. This, my friends, is what happens when I listen to my English teacher's advice. She suggested that I write letters to get to know the characters better, and their relationship with other characters. I hope it works.

If you find this a bit too syrupy, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm open to constructive criticism.

(Alyssa is one of my OCs, based on a friend...she and my other character, Niko, re mentioned in here. OC-haters now have a fair warning.)

This letter is really short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. If Syrus seems out of character let me know.

Syrus: What the heck are you thinking writing this?

Zane: That's my line.

Me: Shh! Read and review! Thanks!

Jaden: 8D Banana hammock!

* * *

Dear Big Brother,

I know you've never thought much of me. I can understand why. It's hard for someone as talented and tall in the world as you to have to acknowledge the person at the bottom of the barrel and call him your brother. It must be a pain.

I want you to think better of me, and I know that they only way that'll happen is if I show you that I can be better. A better duelist, a better person.

I look at you, Zane, and see that your self-confidence never falters (and I hope it never does). I will model myself after you. I will show you that I'm a Truesdale, too, and that I'm proud of my name. People will see why we're related.

Jaden, Alyssa, and Niko are always telling me that I am strong, and that all I need to do is believe in myself. Are they right?

Niko once told me, after we dueled each other, that I hold back sometimes. She's wrong. There's nothing to hold back but a 90-pound shrimp. Of course, she and Alyssa aren't that big either, and that's never stopped them (or Jaden for that matter).

I've decided now, just by writing you this letter (and maybe I should just send you this last part) that it may not be today, or tomorrow, but I will show you that I'm strong. I'll make you, and Alyssa, proud. I'm not going to be afraid or timid anymore.

With care,

Syrus Truesdale

* * *

Uh...ta da? This is so short...why am I even posting it? Oh yeah...I can't find the file that my other new story is in...I forgot what I named it...

Zane: Have you ever heard the term, moron?

Me: I think I've heard it from you...

Syrus: HA! He's just mad that...well...he's just mad.

Hope you enjoyed!

I also have an idea for a story where a letter (or the letters) gets found...if you comment, let me know what you think!


	2. To: Zane From: Niko

Hi...another chapter in this story...let me know what you think. Constructive criticism helps...

This letter is from my OC Niko to Zane...if you don't like OCs, then don't read it...

Zane: What the heck is this?

Me: *blushes* Nothing!

Syrus: Mushy gushy...xP Yucky...

Me: ....that basically sums up it up.

Jaden: When do I get to write a letter?

Zane: It better not be to me...

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Dear Zane (or Kaiser if you like that better),

I'm guessing you don't want some mushy love letter (since you get that from your fangirls), so I'll skip that crap.

I'll say it right now (or write it). I will never send you this letter. I very well might throw it away, if Syrus doesn't stop me. I'm only writing this letter because he said it helped him, and as far as I can tell, it has, so it's worth a shot.

I'm rude to Alexis sometimes and I'm not proud of it. She's a nice person and I need to be nicer to her, as long as she's nice to me. I don't say mean things about her, but I'm difficult and bratty sometimes when she tries to talk to me. She might have told you at the lighthouse.

It's because I envy her. (I'm not jealous. Jealousy means you want it all for yourself, but envy means you want it, but the other person can still have it, too.)

She talks to you, everyday. Easily. She's your friend. Unless you like her more than that, I don't know. Anyway, she has no fear about talking to you. And it helps that she's in Obelisk, if only because no one stares at her like she's a leper walking over to talk to you. Curse of the Slifer, I guess.

I wish I could talk to you like that, but being the moron I am, I chose to be in Slifer. That's right, I chose it. I get grades just as good as you do (and so does Alyssa, by the way), but I wanted to be in the bottom dorm.

I chose to be a Slifer so that I could prove my worth, and not rely on my dad's name. Who's my dad? All I'll tell you is, he isn't fond of Chazz's brothers, and how they like to prance around the school like they own it.

I wanted to show everyone that I'm a good duelist, and that I'm smart. I want people to read what I write, see my drawings, and give me their real opinions, not suck up to me to get on my dad's good side.

You gave me your opinion. Until you saw me duel Jaden a while back, you probably doubted that I had a deck at all (or thought I didn't know the difference between a monster card and a field spell card).

I didn't like you when I first met you. Sure, I thought you were cute (not cute, really, but handsome), but I thought you were a snob. I thought you were too harsh with Syrus (and you were).

When I saw you lose to Camula, I understood. You didn't know how to show Syrus that you love him, and that you just want to see him be strong. You didn't know how to support him.

Now, after seeing both sides (hopefully there aren't any more than that) of your personality, I have come to a decision.

I love you.

I wish Alyssa was here right now, and not studying with Syrus and Jaden. Or better yet, Chazz. He'd laugh in my face. That would set me straight.

And then I would take this letter and burn it. Because that little demon of doubt keeps telling me that you'll never love me, no matter what I do, or who I am.

Great...Syrus came in and saw me writing this. Leaning over my shoulder, he's saying this isn't how I should have written it. It's too direct, he saying.

Doesn't that just about sum up who I am?

Sincerely,

Niko Kaiba

(you didn't see that coming, did you?)

* * *

Well, another short chapter, but it came quickly, so...I just finished midterms, my computer time is being cut down, and I suddenly have a bunch of ideas for fanfictions (I can't guarantee that any of the are **good** ideas...but oh well...

Jaden: Low self-confidence?

Me: The sugar high is wearing out...and I'm starting to read my story.

Syrus: Two things that never go well together.

Zane: Maybe you need to write better stories...

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
